Shino Kosaka
|extra1= |bounty= 400,000,000|}} }} "You can't always follow your dreams by being righteous. Sometimes you have to be willing to use brute force to get what you want." -Shino Kosaka Shino Kosaka, also known as "The Assassin" is a pirate and first mate of the Wukong Pirates. He was the first member to join the Wolf Fang Pirates and is considered the second biggest threat in the crew behind Hellsing D. Nero. He wants to defeat the greatest swordsman Hawkeye Mihawk. Appearence Shino is a tall 19 year old, muscular man with lightly tanned skin. He almost always carries his three swords along with him, bundled up with a purple haramaki over his right hip, allowing him to easily draw them with his left hand. One of his most notable features is his silvery hair. (Which causes Tristan to call him Silver Fish.) Shino now wears a large brown overcoat draped over his shoulders as if it were a cape, fluttering behind him while he is in combat. This cape has visible cuts on its ends, more than likely as a result of Shino's opponents damaging it. He then wears a high collar, Japanese-style, button-down white shirt and olive green dress pants. These pairs of pants contain cuts in their fabric at their sleeves, much like the cuts in the fabric of Shino's overcoat. Finally, he wears a pair of twine sandals, in addition to being commonly seen with a piece of twine in his mouth which he spits out when he's fighting seriously. Personality and Relationships Shino usually maintains a stern, serious, and distanced personality, but often loses his temper in a goofy and exaggerated comical style. He can also be extremely intimidating, easily frightening weaker opponents with just his glare. It has been stated that he has a monstrous killing intent evident from the fact where he drew his sword on Admiral Fujitora. Furthermore, it has also been stated that Shino is a born killer capable of showing no mercy during combat; it has been mentioned that Shino has killed before. Despite this, Shino has a kind heart, shown as he was willing to risk death for the sake of a little boy. When fighting weaker or innocent people, he does try to hold back when fighting and use the dull side of his swords in order not to seriously injure them. He has a strong sense of leadership and reasoning. While technically not a samurai, Shino maintains Bushido to a certain degree (e.g. he consistently refuses to attack an adversary whose back is turned, the only exception being when his friends are in imminent danger of losing their lives in which Shino would strike the attacker from behind. Shino is very proud of his reputation as a swordsman and as "The Assassin" starting with a bounty of 20,000,000 which has doubled since then. He also enjoys the fact that he has a higher bounty than Trista. During the assault on Sabaody, one of the guards referred to Shino as "Nero's underling" much to the delight of Delta, who quickly became infuriated when Shino pointed out that Tristan's lack of notoriety puts him below Shino in status. Whether he agrees with them or not, he will stand by Nero's decisions, stepping in only to point out the seriousness of a situation where it has been overlooked by his crewmates (most notably when they wanted to bring Chung back into the crew after Chung challenged Nero to a duel over the Howling Monkey and lost). While the crew sails from one island to another, he normally spends time lifting weights or napping, only to be regularly awakened in a rather violent way by Kyla, Delta, or (accidentally) Nero. He cares greatly for his swords and often holds them close while napping and was considerably upset when one of them was destroyed. He also likes to drink alcohol (sake), almost to the degree that Nero loves meat, and Kyla loves money and candy. Also like Kyla, he has an inhumanly-high tolerance for alcohol. He also regularly reverts to drastic measures to solve simple problems, suggesting solutions that others would normally consider to be their last possible, worst-case-scenario choices. When he and Delta were handcuffed together, Shino's first suggested solution was to cut off one of their hands. In addition, when he, Kyla and Rose were stuck by Kuzan's ice he actually tried to cut his own feet off in an attempt to escape. He also is one of the first Wolf Fang members to suggest killing someone or threatening to kill someone. Shino can also be very vigorous when he is determined to achieve a goal or defeat an enemy. The risks that he will often take to pursue his dream of becoming the world's greatest swordsman often leave others wondering if he is crazy. As far as Shino is concerned though, only he has the right to call himself "crazy." Abilities and Powers Unarguably an extremely powerful and strong young fighter with immense potential, Shino is one of the Wolf Fang Pirates' top three fighters, and his strength is considered so great that, when taking his stern personality into account, people occasionally mistake him as the captain of the Wolf Fang Crew after witnessing his skills in battle. While Nero always fights the strongest enemy, Shino usually fights the second strongest enemy. Physical Abilities After two years of intense training with Roronoa Zoro and Dracule Mihawk, Shino has grown much more powerful than before. It is shown during his first appearance after the timeskip that he can cut through extremely large objects with incredible ease, speed, and precision Shino was even able to cut a 2 huge ships in half with just one slash from his swords, whereas two years prior he barely managed to only slightly damage one. Shino's newly-found strength is further demonstrated when he averts when he easily defeats 60 fishmen, He accomplishes this with just ease, despite being at a disadvantage at fighting the fishmen underwater. He has also grown strong enough to be able to effortlessly beat a Logia user of inferior fighting ability, as he demonstrated to Ceaser Clown by cutting him vertically in half without Haki, proving that he would have died if he were serious. Even without his swords, Shino has monstrous physical strength. At a very young age he was able to lift boulders over his head, and is now able to lift and toss entire buildings. He can use some sword techniques without his swords, and has also been shown to pack powerful punches. He was even strong enough to deflect a punch from a giant. However, Shino seemed unable to control his strength prior to the timeskip. This is shown when he tries to hold back while fighting the some regular marines using the dull edge of his swords, and yet still caused serious damage. After the two year training, it seems that Shino has exponentially increased in physical strength as he was able to block an attack from the huge a giant's sword with ease. When not armed with his swords, Shino has shown to be skilled in hand to hand combat. He has been known to effectively knock out much larger creatures with unarmed strikes. Also he has been able to defeat opponents with massive punches and kicks. Shino has also been shown to fight on par with Tristan during their arguments, even without his swords at times. Shino also has extreme amounts of endurance as he was able to take a beating from a huge giant, he was slashed in the chest by Zoro, he cut into his own legs to free himself from Aokiji's ice, stabbed in the chest by Kizaru's light sword, and he took a magma fist to the chest from Akainu. Swordsmanship Shino is a master swordsman. He is widely renowned as a master of Iai — a style of swordsmanship which involves the user rapidly unsheathing his blade to slash the enemies, and then re-sheathing it after completing the attack. Shino's mastery of Iai is such that Zoro and others have stated how it was superb and graceful. The speed and precision of his strikes are able to inflict a lethal blow on his opponent without staining the blade with blood, and even slice open the head of a large creature. His precision was even able to cut off a lit candle's wick and keep it lit on the edge of one of his swords, stop his attacks a moments notice, and produce shock-waves from his strikes to intercept enemy attacks. Due to his extensive knowledge of swordplay, Shino can judge the weaponry skill of his opponents, telling how potent or diminished the opponent's skills are, after a single clash. Shino is an extremely powerful master swordsman, in varying attack styles, going from melee-type all the way to artillery. He is even able to use some sword techniques that utilize the very air itself to strike the enemy from a distance. Shino is so skilled with the sword that he can use his feet to pick up the sword. Infinite Sword Style Shino's main style of fighting is his original "Infinite Sword Style" Rather than relying on a single good quality blade Shino makes use of hundreds of katanas scattered around the battlefield. Shino does not care about the quality of the blades he uses, and uses a variety of moves making use of a single blade, or even multiple blades at the same time. Haki Busoshoku Haki: Shino has a good skill level in Busoshoku Haki. To the point where he can infuse it into his sword. He used it to damage Caeser Clown, and to slash Vice Admiral Smoker. Category:Characters Category:Pirate